1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the recovery of nickel from nickel ores.
2. Statement of Related Art
The extraction of nickel from nickel ores in which acid leach solutions are obtained from treatment of the ores with an acidic compound such as sulfuric acid is known. However, there is to date no simple effective solvent extraction process for the recovery of nickel from acid leach solutions such as acid leach sulfate solutions.